The joys of being Peddie
by PeddieLover2012
Summary: Every relationship has fights, heartache, fun times, jokes and cute moments. Especially this one. A bunch of Peddie one shots, that kinda follow on from one another. Set at the end of season 3 and the touchstone of Ra never happened.
1. Chapter 1: broken ankle

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis ;)**

It was a normal school day and Patricia was outside playing football with the rest of Anubis girls against Isis house. Patricia had the ball and she saw an opening so she lifted her right leg up to kick the ball. KT was behind Patricia and she swiftly lifted her foot up and tripped Patricia up. Patricia fell to the ground as she felt an agonising pain in her ankle. She lay on the floor and held her ankle. A few tears escaped her eyes, so she closed them to try and stop the pain. Willow, trying to be helpful, ran over to where the boys were playing cricket.

"Eddie! Edddieee!" She shouted as she ran. When she finally got over to the boys, she saw Eddie and Alfie fielding.

"Eddie!" She screamed. He and Alfie ran over to where Willow was standing, trying to catch her breath.

"Willow what's the matter?" Alfie asked his girlfriend.

"Patricia...squee...ankle...squee...hurt" willow manages to say. As soon as she had finished, Eddie was already running off towards the girls. Once he got there, he saw Patricia lying on the ground with her eyes closed and holding her ankle. He rushed over to her and lay her head on his lap, stroking her hair.

"What have you done this time Yacker?" He said grinning

"Oh shut up Eddie" Patricia snapped.

"Patricia are you okay?!" Joy said, running back from getting Trudy.

"Just dandy" Patricia replied sarcastically. Trudy ran up to Patricia and started to take off her shoe. Her ankle had already started to swell.

"The ambulance will be here in a minute, sweetie" Trudy told her. Eddie, seeing the amount of pain that his girlfriend is in, grabbed her hand.

"Squeeze as hard as you want" he whispered to her. She grabs his hand and squeezes it as hard as she can. Then the distant sound of the ambulance sirens could be heard. Eddie picked Patricia up and carried her to the back of the ambulance. He gently placed her down into the stretcher that was set out for her and then he sat in the seat next to her.

"Eddie" Patricia whispered.

"Yeah" he replied, moving closer.

"Get your hand off my leg!" She growled as she slapped him.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly. Eddie removed his hand immediately. Then the sirens in the ambulance went off and Patricia and Eddie both felt it start to move. As KT saw the ambulance drive off into the distance, she smirked triumphantly to herself.

* * *

When they arrived back at Anubis house later that day, Patricia now with a purple cast and crutches, they were ambushed before they had even stepped through the front door.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"What did you br-" Alfie was cut off by Patricia.

"The next person to say something, is going to have Alfie's glass of milk on their head!" She screamed. Eddie guided her into the common room and she sat on the sofa. Joy grabbed a pillow and placed it in the coffee table to Patricia could put her leg up. Eddie sat one side of Patricia whilst Jerome sat on the other with Joy on his lap. Everyone else was spread out around the room. Trudy walked in from the kitchen with a big chocolate fudge cake in her arms.

"CAKE!" Alfie shouted excitedly.

"Here you go lovely, I made your favourite" she said. Eddie could tell that his girlfriend was in pain just by the way she subconsciously grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Don't worry yacker, you can cry when were alone if you want" Eddie whispered into her ear. She nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go upstairs for a bit, I don't feel very well" Patricia said as she grabbed her crutches and hobbled off. Eddie was about to go after her when Trudy interrupted.

"Dinner time!"

"But I was in the middle of eating the cake" Alfie mumbled as crumbs fell out of his mouth. Willow shook her head and skipped to the table. Dinner was Patricia's favourite, sausage and mash. Unfortunately when Trudy shouted her, she said she wasn't hungry but Eddie knew that was a lie, she just didn't want to come downstairs. After he had finished, he stood up and grabbed a slice of chocolate cake before he ran up the stairs. He knocked on Patricia's door and waited for her to answer. Patricia was sitting on her bed emailing her Aunt.

"Come in" she said, knowing it was Eddie. He smiled at her as he passed her the cake.

"Thanks" she said as she started to eat the cake, very quickly. Eddie sat down next to her.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" He asked her.

"Sure. How about twilight?" She replied.

"Of course" Eddie told his girlfriend. He could see the pain in her eyes. He put the DVD on and lay next to her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. She lay her head on his chest and let a few tears escape and gently roll down her face. Eddie wiped her tears away before kissing the top of her head. Around the part of the film where Edward and Bella are in the restaurant eating mushroom ravioli, Eddie noticed that Patricia had fallen asleep mumbling something about how much of a bitch KT is. Eddie kissed her head once more before closing his eyes and slowly drifting asleep, arms wrapped around his red headed girlfriend.

And that was how Joy and Mara found them 2 hours later.

**Please Review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: nightmare

**AN: thanks to:**

**Rjvamp369: I agree KT is acting really mean. But she's going to be nicer in other chapters...I think.**

**Belieberness: I love peddie as well and me and my best frien. Always say SQUEE in the middle of our conversations, we get some odd looks. **

**DesiredHOA01: thanks for your review. Me and my best friend made it up one day in French class and when we were writing it we kept going awe ;)**

**Winxjaderamsey: I like the ending as well, I came up with it whilst I was doing my homework, so I had to add it in. **

**Got2LiveItBigTime: thanks and I know how painful it is to break your ankle and KT is being really mean.**

**Randomdizzy: I'm glad you like it, and I also love peddie, they are my favourite house of Anubis couple. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis :) **

It had been a couple of days after the ankle incident, when Patricia woke up screaming.

That was when the chaos started. Mara rushed to her friends bed, whilst Joy ran downstairs to get Eddie. When she ran down the stairs, she made so much noise that she woke Alfie up.

"THE ALIENS ARE ATTACKING!" He screamed, waking Jerome. Alfie ran upstairs to go and check on Willow, effectively waking up Nina, Amber, KT and Willow.

"What's going on?" Amber asked, still half asleep. Her, Nina and Mick had arrived back at the house the day before and Amber was already finding it uncomfortable to be in the same room as Alfie, but her and Willow were really close friends.

"I heard someone run down the stairs, so I came to make sure the aliens hadn't got you" Alfie replied hugging Willow.

While Alfie was talking to the girls, Joy was running down the stairs to go and fetch Eddie. There were a lot of stairs in Anubis house! She banged on Fabian, Mick and Eddies door. A sleepy looking Mick opened the door and was about to ask what the hell is going on, when Joy pushed past him and went straight over to Eddie's bed.

"Eddie! Eddie!" She whisper-yelled until Eddie finally woke up.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Patricia's woken up from a nightmare screaming and crying" Joy explained. Eddie shot up out of his bed and room, and a couple of seconds later, Joy could hear him running up the stairs. Everyone was being very noisy tonight. It's a good job Victor was out doing who-knows-what, with who-knows-who.

Eddie ran into his girlfriends room and saw Mara trying to calm down a crying Patricia. It must have been a really bad nightmare, Patricia Williamson never cries. Not ever. Except for when she broke her ankle, but then again so would anyone. Eddie rushed per to her and got into bed next to her.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay" he tried to soothe. Patricia stopped crying a bit and looked at Eddie. Eddie gathered his girlfriend into a bone crushing hug and stroked her hair. Mara and Joy, not wanting to intrude, decided to sleep somewhere else.

"I'll go and sleep with Jerome" Joy said before she rushed out of the room.

"I'll sleep on the sofa" Mara told them. Patricia then noticed that Fabian, Willow, Amber and Alfie were all gathered outside the door looking worried. Patricia started to cry loudly again.

"What's up Yacker?" Eddie asked.

"M-my a-ankle h-h-hurts" she sobbed into her boyfriends shirt.

"I'll go and get you a ice pack" Eddie said before he got up and walked out.

"I'm gonna go to bed" Amber said before she grabbed Nina and Willow by their wrists and dragged them away, ignoring their halfhearted protests. Alfie came over and gave Patricia a hug before running out of the room. All of the bright colours in the room scared him. Fabian came and sat down next to Patricia and rubbed her back. He leant down and whispered into her ear.

"Can I have the last piece of chocolate cake please"

"Sure" Patricia laughed through her tears.

"Thanks" Fabian replied before he gave her a hug, kissed her cheek and walked out of the door. Eddie walked in and sat down again an put the ice pack gently on Patricia's ankle.

"What was your nightmare about?" He asked her suddenly after a couple of minutes silence.

"Robert turned you into a sinner and then you killed KT, Amber, Nina, Alfie, Fabian and Joy. Then you came over to me and smirked before you killed me and laughed. Then you left. I know it stupid since Robert isn't evil anymore bu-" Eddie cut off her ramblings with a gentle kiss.

"Goodnight Yacker"

"Night Krueger"

**please review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: the next morning

**AN: thanks to:**

**Randomwriter1224: I'm glad you like them, me and my friend work really hard on them during our French lessons ;)**

**Winxjaderamsey: I thanks for your review and it is really sweet. This is near a enough a true story that happened to me, but luckily my my boyfriend was their I calm me down. I was just lucky that I was having a birthday sleepover and he was invited. **

**DesiredHOA01: thanks for reviewing again and nightmares do suck don't they :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis ;)**

It was the morning after the nightmare and everyone was starting to sit down and eat breakfast. Fabian and Nina were the first ones to sit down then they were followed by a sleepy looking KT, Jerome and Joy. Alfie came running into the room and sat down, immediately filling his plate with as much food as he could fit.

"Slow down Alfie, there are other people in the house too ya know" Mara joked as she sat down. Willow danced into the room and sat down next to Alfie, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Amber then walked in, with her hair and make up absolutely perfect. Mick walked in and also started to full him plate with food. Eddie and Patricia were the last in and they took their usual seats next to Jerome and Joy.

"So who's dating who?" Amber asked. Fabian nearly choked on his juice.

"Well there's Fabina, Peddie, Walfie and Jeroy" Jerome said. Amber nodded but everyone saw her flinch when Jerome said Walfie.

"I'm going out with a girl back in Australia. Her names Jodie." Mick said. This time it was Mara who nearly choked on her juice. Just then, Trudy walked in carrying a plate of croissants.

"Did you all have a good sleep last night?" Trudy asked them all. Patricia looked down a d silently continued to eat her cereal.

"Well I would of, if someone had woken us all up at 2:30 screaming and crying" KT said, annoyance clear in her voice. Patricia suddenly got really angry and picked up her bowl of cereal. No one was prepared, so they couldn't stop Patricia from throwing her cereal all over KT.

"I'm glad I broke your ankle, you bitch!" KT yelled at Patricia before covering her mouth with her hands.

"You did what?!" Eddie yelled. Patricia stood up, grabbed her crutches and left the room. A few minutes later, after she had carefully made it up the stairs, she slammed the bedroom door shut.

"Why would you do something like that?" Mara asked.

"She's a bitch, and she deserved it" KT said with a shrug.

"How dare you say that about my girlfriend, she isn't a bitch!" Eddie shouted.

"I'm gonna go check on Patricia" Fabian said as he carefully skipped outing the room.

"KT can I talk to you" Eddie said coldly. KT stood up and walked straight into Eddie and Fabians room.

"What?" She asked.

"Why did you hurt my Yacker? What has she ever done to you? Apart from the first couple of weeks?"

"You. She has you. I want you. So she deserves to be hurt" KT replied.

"But when you hurt her, you hurt me, don't you understand that. I love Patricia and not you!" He screamed in her face.

"Whatever" she said before walking out. Eddie sighed and went upstairs.

Meanwhile, Fabian knocked on the door to Patricia, Joy, and Mara's room.

"Can I come in Trixie?" He asked.

"Sure" she replied. He walked in and saw her in her laptop. She closed in when he walked in and sat up.

"So what's up?" Patricia asked.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. Just really annoyed at KT, why would she do something like that?! Why did she even move here? Why can't she just go back to America where she belongs?!" She screamed.

"Don't you think your overreacting just a tiny bit?" Fabian asked her.

"No of course not, who's side are you on? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS?!" She screamed.

"OF COURSE I DO, I ALWAYS HAVE! Your like my sister. I love you." He whispered the last bit so only Patricia could hear him. Patricia gave him a hug.

"I love you too" she said.

"Of you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a word with KT" he excused himself and walked out of the room. In the corridor he saw a wounded looking Eddie. He smiled at him but Eddie just glared. Eddie into Patricia's room and sat down next to her.

"If you want to be with Fabian instead of me, I'll understand"

"What?" Patricia asked, completely confused.

"I heard you tell Fabian that you love him. So if you want to break up with me I understand. I just want to know what I did wrong" Eddie said.

"You didn't do anything wrong. There's nothing going on between me and Fabian. I promise." She whispered.

"I don't believe you! I thought you were different. Your just like all the others!"

"I love you. Only you" Patricia whispered.

"And I used to love you, until you cheated on me with my best friend! Who has a girlfriend! Your unbelievable Patricia!" Eddie yelled whilst Patricia winced when he said her name instead of Yacker.

"You can't even deny it! We're over!" Eddie shouted before he left. Patricia hid her face in her pillow and started to cry.

* * *

Eddie walked down stairs and into the common room. He was still really angry. He grabbed a piece of toast and sat down. Everyone was still eating.

"Time to go to school. Where's Patricia?" Trudy asked.

"Upstairs" Fabian said.

"I'll go and check on her" Joy told everyone. She ran upstairs and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Trisha let me in!" Joy screamed.

"Oh I thought you were Eddie" she mumbled as she opened the door, then she went and hopped back to her bed. Joy could tell that she had been crying.

"What happened between you and Eddie" Joy asked her best friend.

"He thought I was cheating on him with Fabian, and he broke up with me" she sobbed. Joy went over to her and hugged her.

"Do you want to go to school today or not? I can tell Trudy that your ankle really hurts or something" Joy offered.

"You might as well tell her the truth" Patricia replied.

"Okay" Joy said. She walked out and down the stairs. She was so mad at Eddie. He broke her best friends heart.

"EDDIE! How could you?!" Joy screamed at him.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Where's Patricia?" Trudy asked.

"She's not up for going to school since this idiot broke up with her" joy said. Amber whacked Eddie for being so stupid.

"Go on all of you, off to school" Trudy said, forcing us all out of the door.

Meanwhile, Patricia was crying into her pillow wishing for the day to be over already. Her ankle was really hurting her but she had no one to comfort her, to get her an ice pack, to tell her that the pain will go away soon. Where was her Doofus when she needed him.

**Please review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: wrong

**AN: thanks to:**

**DesireHOA01: I know Eddie was having a blonde moment but don't worry things will be okay soon :)**

**Rjvamp 369: they will make up and here's the update**

**Unknown: yes Eddie was being very stupid when he said all of those things to Patricia ;)**

**Guest: I love saying amaze balls too! And here's an update for you. **

**Hbhs12: don't worry I love peddie so they can't stay broken up forever. **

**Winxjaderamsey: thanks for all your revivers so far and it was sad wasn't it? I wasn't in the happiest of moods when I wrote this, that's probably why ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis :)**

At lunch time, Jerome had to go back to the house to get his history homework that he had forgotten. When he arrived back he decided to go and check in Patricia since she hadn't gone to school today because she was still really upset about Eddie breaking up with her. He went upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Trixie? Can I come in?" He asked. There was no reply so he walked in. The room was empty. Jerome started to panic. What if something has happened to her. He thought that he was probably just jumping to conclusions so he went to look for her all around the house. First he went back downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw a note on the table. It was from Trudy telling them all that she had gone to the shops but would be back before dinner. Jerome shrugged before he looked in both of the boys rooms before going back upstairs and looking in all of the bedrooms and bathroom. Then he noticed that there the lock on the door of the attic was unlocked and the door was slightly open. Jerome knew that both Victor and Trudy were both out so it must be Patricia who was up there. Jerome went up the stairs and then he saw Patricia sitting on the floor, staring at the wall. Her crutches were next to her and she was crying. Jerome went up to one of his closest friends and gave her a hug.

"Come on Trixie, lets go downstairs." He said as he picked her up and carried her downstairs.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked her kindly, something that was very rare for Jerome, as he only showed his caring side in front of Joy, Patricia and Alfie. Joy because she was his girlfriend after all. Patricia because she was possibly his closest girl-friend. And Alfie was his best friend.

"The common room" she sobbed into his shoulder. Jerome carried her into the common room before he swiftly placed her onto the sofa and ran upstairs into the attic to get her crutches. When he came back downstairs he saw that Patricia had stopped crying and now was staring blankly at the TV. That was turned off. Jerome sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. She curled up into his side but it wasn't in a loving way, more like a best friend way.

* * *

Eddie had been getting glares from all of the Anubis residents all morning. He should have guessed that they would be on Patricia's side. The British against the American. Typical. The only one who had spoke to him was KT but he ignored her completely. He was starting to doubt his decision of breaking up with Patricia. He missed his Yacker. Eddie decided that he needed some Eddie time so he ditched history and went back to Anubis house. He quickly walked back and opened the front door quietly. No one could know that he was here, well at least Victor and Trudy couldn't. He would get in a lot of trouble if they did. He walked into the common room, fully intent of going into the kitchen, when he saw Patricia and Jerome sitting on the sofa watching TV. Patricia looked so sad and it hurt him to know that he had caused that. Jerome looked up and noticed Eddie and glared at him.

"Go away" he said coldly. Patricia looked up to see who Jerome was talking to and her face visibly paled when she saw that it was Eddie.

"Can we go in your room please Romie" Patricia asked, using the old nickname she had made up for him when they were 12.

"Sure" he replied, picking her up. They went into his room and sat down in the bed.

"I'm tired." Patricia said as she yawned. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jerome carefully got up and went into the kitchen where Eddie was making a hoagie.

"What the hell! Why did you break up with Trixie?!" He yelled at the American.

"I-I don't know. I thought she was cheating on me with Fabian" Eddie whispered.

"Well Fabian has a girlfriend, who he loves, so he wouldn't cheat on her." Jerome replied. Eddie nodded.

"I know. I need to go and talk to Yacker" he said as he walked out of the kitchen and into Jerome's room. He saw Patricia asleep on the bed with her broken ankle on a pillow. He smiled at the sight but he couldn't help but notice how broken she looked. He walks over to the bed and sat down and began to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry I broke you, Yacker" he whispered even though she couldn't hear him. Patricia started to wake up when she felt someone stroke her hair and she had a good idea of who it was.

"Eddie" she whispered, her eyes only open a tiny bit.

"Yeah Yacker"

"Why are you here, I thought you hated me" she replied. She really wanted him back.

"I don't hate you, how could you ever think that? I'm sorry, I was just mad." He tried to explain.

"So every time your mad, your gonna break up with me?!" She yelled but you had to be stupid not to hear the pain in her voice.

"No, of cou-" he began, but she interrupted.

"Save it for someone who cares" she snarled as she got up and grabbed her crutches. Then she started to quickly hop away. When she made it out of Jerome and Alfie's room, her foot got caught up with her crutch and she fell forward. She lay on the ground and started to cry because the pain in her ankle was so bad. Patricia was glad that it was only Jerome and Eddie at the house because she doesn't like people to see her cry. Eddie went to help her up.

"Get off me. Leave me alone" she sobbed. Jerome walked through the common room door and into the hallway when he saw Patricia he rushed over to her and picked her up. Jerome placed Patricia on his bed and tried to clam her down.

"What did Eddie say, did he hurt you? I'll hurt him if he did!" Jerome spoke as she began to march towards the door in secret hope of not seeing Eddie because he wasn't one for violence unless it was a life or death situation.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter" she whispered as she got up and hopped over to him and grabbed his arm. While dragging him over to sit on the bed, she contemplated over how to explain to Jerome what had happened a matter of minutes before. She was about to start talking when Eddie barged into the room and sat on Alfie's bed.

"Yacker, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me" he practically begged.

"I don't want your apology! You broke my heart and simple words like that aren't going to fix it. Please leave the too Eddie" she yelled. Looking dejected, Eddie stood up and walked to the door, but before he left he turned to face the red head.

"Just know Yacker, I WILL fight for you. Your my everything. I love you and I always will. I'll never give up on you like your family have. Anyone who would ditch a girl as great as you, isn't worth knowing. I'm sorry. Love you Yacker, always have, always will" and with that he left the room. The room felt empty once he was gone. Even if she tried, Patricia couldn't hold back the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"What am I going to do? What should I do Romie?" She asked her best friend, her only true friend in her heart right now.

"Whatever you wart tells you to do" he said. Patricia thought for a minute and decided that she would go and talk to Eddie. Hopping out the door and down the hallway, she tried to decide on how to explain her feelings. She decided to just see what came out of her mouth. Standing outside his bedroom door, she raised her hand to knock when suddenly the door opened and she stood face to face with Eddie. Actually it was more like face to chest because she was a lot smaller than him without her heels on. She looked down and quickly wiped away her tears so he couldn't see them. But he already had. He moved out of the way so she could come in, and Patricia sat on his bed. She could tell he was looking at her but her words wouldn't form right on her tongue. Eventually she spoke.

"Please don't leave me alone again." She barely whispered.

"Never" he replied going to sit next to her. "Does this mean were back together?" Eddie asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"We were never apart" she told him and in her heart, it was true. He bent down ad gently kissed her, missing her kisses.

"I love you Yacker" the blonde said when he pulled away.

"You too weasel" Patricia replied kissing her boyfriend once more.

"And by the way, Fabians like my brother. I would never date him." She told him.

"I know" he replied. It was safe to say that Eddie loves Patricia a lot. And luckily for him, she loves him too.

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5: losing

**AN: thanks to:**

**NESSY0401-PUPLE-HOA: yes peddie are back together, I couldn't keep them apart for long, they are perfect for each other. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rjvamp 369: I like patromes friendship as well, I was upset that they didn't show it on the show that much. **

**DesireHOA01: thanks so much for your review, to think you've reviewed every single chapter so thanks a lot ;)**

**Hbhs12: I'm glad you liked the chapter we and found it cute. Thanks for your review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis ;)**

It was 2 days after Patricia had her cast taken of and she was sitting in the common room doing homework. Actually, trying was the better word. Patricia didn't understand trigonometry at all. While trying to do question 4, she got so frustrated, that she threw her crutches across the room. Eddie was in his room when he heard the crash and decided to see what was going on. He walked into the room and saw Patricia attempting to pick up her crutches, but she winced every time she up weight on her ankle.

"Need some help there Hermione?" Eddie asked his girlfriend.

"No" she snapped. She once again tried to pick up her first crutch but she accidentally put weight on her ankle. Patricia winced over and over again as she tried to pick them up. Every time her ankle would touch the floor, she would lift her leg up again. Eventually she gave up and hopped back over to the sofa. Eddie went over and retrieved the crutches and then proceeded to place them on the floor next to the sofa.

"What's the matter?" Eddie asked, concerned.

"I was trying to do my trig homework but I guess I got a tinie-tiny bit annoyed and threw my crutches across the room. Then I went over to get them, I kept putting weight on my ankle, making it hurt" Patricia explained with a shrug.

"Would you like some help with your homework?" Eddie asked.

"Sure" Patricia replied as she once again picked up her book. Eddie looked at it for a minute before realising that he didn't understand a word of it.

"Well...err..you add this and then...umm..." Eddie stuttered. Patricia chuckled.

"I'll just ask Fabian later" she told him and kissed his cheek "but thanks for trying" Eddie smiled, happy, but then his thoughts took him somewhere he didn't want to go. He thought of Patricia when she was a sinner and he nearly lost her forever. He thought about when his dad nearly sent him back to America 2 years ago and if he had, he would never had asked Patricia out and he wouldn't be as happy as he is now.

"Eddie? Eddie, are you okay?" Patricia asked him, worry clear in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said quietly. Patricia moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Remember when you lowered your forcefield for me? Over time it's gone up again. Please lower it, just for me." Patricia whispered. She hated to see her boyfriend upset.

"I don't know. You'll think it's silly" he replied.

"Please tell me what's wrong" she begged him.

"I-I was just thinking about how many times I have nearly lost you. Your everything to me, I can't lose you" he said.

"Glad you think that way, cuz your stuck with me" Eddie hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Yacker?"

"Yeah"

"I love...hoagies" Eddie said trying to sound serious.

"Well I love ice cream but you don't see me declaring my love for it" she snapped. Eddie laughed.

"Just joking Yacker. Don't worry" he said, giving her a sweet kiss. Just then Fabian walked past.

"FABIAN!" Patricia yells.

"Can you help me with the trig homework please" she asks sweetly, hoping it works.

"Sure I'll help you first thing tomorrow" he said. Patricia thanked her friend before turning back to Eddie who was lying on the sofa looking near enough asleep. She went and lay next to him, with her head on his chest. Eddie opened one eye and wrapped his arms around Patricia protectively. He closed his eye again and fell asleep, dreaming of Patricia, while she fell asleep, dreaming of Eddie.

* * *

About an hour later, amber came downstairs and walked into the common room before restarting and squealing, trying not to wake them both up. Alfie came to see why Amber was squealing but she stopped when she saw him. Alfie was hurt by this and he could see the pain in Amber's eyes, but desperately tried to ignore it, he was with Willow and be loves her very much. Gradually the rest of the house came into the common room at one point and saw the couple sleeping on the sofa. They all had mixed reactions, Amber squealed, Joy took a picture, Nina went 'awwww', Mara smiled to herself before quickly and quietly leaving the room, KT glared at them both, Willow went 'SQUEE!', Mick grinned like an idiot, Fabian silently grabbed a glass of water because he had already seen them like this before, Jerome pretended to gag even though he was really happy for his friends, Alfie muttered that the aliens must be attacking because Patricia and Eddie actually love like a normal couple and Trudy was glad that they looked so peaceful, and then started making dinner.

And Victor. He did something nobody expected. Nothing. That's right, he did nothing. He had never met two people more right for each other, than the two teens sleeping on the sofa in front of him.

**Please review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: cornflakes

**AN: thanks to:**

**Everyone who reviewed and were supportive of me. They made me feel a lot better and I've PM'd one of you (you know who you are) who is going through the same thing as me and so appreciate it so much. Thanks to all of you. I am thinking of getting help but I don't know what to do, I guess I'm scared of what people at school will think of me, it'll make me look weak if they find out. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis :)**

"EDDIE!" Patricia shrieked as Eddie walked into the common room.

"I love the sound of my girlfriends voice in the morning." He muttered sarcastically, as he sat down next to her.

"Why did you eat all of the cornflakes?" She asked.

"I didn't"

"Yes you did, you were the only person that had cornflakes yesterday! "What am I going to have for breakfast now?!" She screamed.

"Errrr...how about some waffles" Eddie said, as if it was obvious, pointing to the big plate of waffles.

"I wanted cornflakes"

"There isn't any though"

"Because you are them"

"Just have something else"

"I don't want anything else though" Eddie sighed and grabbed a couple of waffles and put them on his plate. Then he drowned them in syrup before he started shovelling them in. Patricia sighed.

"Want some, Yacker?" Eddie asked, as he put a forkful near Patricia's mouth.

"No thanks, there's more syrup there then there is in the bottle" she told him. Everyone else at the table was beginning to get bored of this argument.

"I have a question for everyone" Alfie said.

"I'm scared to even know what it is" Jerome said. Alfie punched him and turned back to everyone else.

"Why are cornflakes, called cornflakes?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that. It's like asking why is pineapple, called pineapple." Patricia told him.

"Maybe they're called cornflakes because they are made from corn" Nina said.

"Or because the person who created them liked corn and snowflakes so he put the two together." Mick suggested.

"I think it's because the creator was called Sir Benjamin Cornflake" Alfie said.

"Why the name Benjamin?" Mara asked, amused.

"Because it sounds smart" Alfie replied. Mara nodded before starting to eat her Cheerios again

"Maybe it because that's the first word that they thought of" Fabian suggested.

"That's a stupid answer" Jerome told him.

"No it's not" Fabian said.

"Did you know that cornflakes used to be called Granose" Amber said. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"How did you know that?" Joy asked.

"I googled it, duh" she replied like it was obvious, holding up her phone. Joy nodded her head before she got up.

"I'm going to school. Anyone coming?" She asked. Everyone except Patricia and Eddie stood up and went to grab their bags. Then it was just the two of them.

"Are you going to eat anything?"

"Nope"

"Why not?" Eddie asked.

"I want cornflakes"

"But there isn't any"

"Looks like your going to the shop then" Patricia said with a smirk on her face. Eddie looked through the window.

"But it's raining"

"Your gonna get wet then" she told him.

"No way"

"Yes way" Patricia said as she went into his room to get his leather jacket.

"Better start running" she said with a smile as she threw him his jacket. Eddie shook his head.

"There is no way I'm going out there"

"We'll see about that" Patricia said with an evil smile plastered on her face.

* * *

5 minutes after the bell rang, Eddie and Patricia walked into the lesson. Luckily for them it was Mr Sweet teaching and he found it all very amusing. Patricia had a box of cornflakes in her hand and was munching on them happily. As for Eddie, he didn't look nowhere near as happy. His clothes were dripping wet and his hair was matted down to his head. The things he did for her.

**Please review :)**

**I'm sorry it's so short, I just wanted to post another chapter for you all. I was eating a bowl of cornflakes whilst writing this. Yes I eat cornflakes at half seven at night. It was a very nice dinner ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: cutting

**AN: Thanks to:**

**Megan: I'm glad you and your sister liked the chapter, it was actually sort of a true story, once my boyfriend ate my chocolate bar, so I made him go and get me a new one at lunchtime and it was raining so he got really wet ;)**

**this chapter might be triggering for some of you. Just to warn you **

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis :)**

It was a normal school day and Patricia and Eddie were walking down the hall.

"I'm just going to talk to Fabian, I'll meet you in class" Eddie told her as he walked away but not before he placed a small kiss on her cheek. Patricia went and say in the student lounge since class didn't start for another half an hour. She sat down on one of the sofas and got out her phone. She started to play some games on it. Then a group of girls walked up to her and stood in front of the sofa.

"May I help you?" Patricia said, starting to get annoyed, when they just stood there.

"Just thought we'd tell you something" the one at the front with bleach-blonde hair said.

"Your ugly"

"Eddie can do better"

"Your worthless"

"Fat ass" And the insults continued for another 2 minutes. Patricia tried to act like she didn't care, but it was hard. She's always had insecurities and to have them voiced out loud, hurt. A lot. She stood up and walked out of the room, back towards Anubis house. She saw Jerome out of the corner of her eye and he watched warily. He looked like he wanted to hurt them but of course he couldn't. He would get expelled. He went to find Eddie but he couldn't see him anywhere. Then he saw him talking to Fabian by the Frobisher library. He ran over to them.

"Hey Jerry"

"You might want to go and find Patricia, I think she went back to the house" he explained what he saw and Eddie ran off to try and find his girlfriend.

"Meanwhile Patricia had made it back to Anubis house an made up an excuse to Trudy about not feeling well. She went upstairs and into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and was appalled by what she saw. She was fat and ugly. She wasn't good enough for Eddie, he could do much better. Se looked around the bathroom and saw a razor sitting on the top of the cupboard. She reached for it and her heart started to beat erratically. She knew he shouldn't e doing this but she couldn't help it. She needed to control the pain that she was feeling. Her fingers wrapped around the razor and she gently pressed it to her wrist. The pain was welcomed as she finally found that she had some control in her life. She made a second line, then a third and a forth. The blood pooled up in little beads and soon enough all of the beads ran together. The blood started to run down her arm and onto the floor. Patricia then stood up and cleaned up her arm before she put a bandage around the cuts. She looked in the mirror again and she hasn't even realised that she had been crying the whole time. Patricia wiped up all of the blood off the floor and unlocked the door. She went into her bedroom and lay on her bed. Her arm was starting to sting a bit but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Eddie barged into her room and sat down next to her.

"Hey Yacker, what's up?" He asked. She shrugged and turned over so her back was facing him. Eddie sighed and stood up.

"We'll I'll see you at dinner" he told her before he left and walked downstairs. He went back to school and into the student lounge. He sat down next to Mick, who was eating a massive packet of Doritos. He stole a few and put them in his mouth quickly. The bell rang and it was time for class so Eddie went to French and hoped that the day would be over soon so he could go and check on Yacker.

* * *

Patricia had managed to avoid lunch by acting like she was asleep when Trudy came in to check on her at 11:30. The rest of the afternoon she spent listening to music and doing homework since she had a ton to do. When 3:30 rolled around, Patricia heard everyone else walk in. Joy and Mara barged into the room and when they saw Patricia, lying in bed wearing shorts and a loose top with eddies blue jumper on, they got worried. They both went over to her.

"You okay, Trisha?" Joy asked. Patricia nodded her head.

"You look pale" Mara commented. I bet they don't even like me, she thought as she turned away from them. A single tear escaped her eye but she quickly wiped it away so no one could see it. Joy went over and sat on her own bed whilst Mara went downstairs. When Trudy shouted them all for dinner, Patricia reluctantly got up and went downstairs. She sat down next to Eddie and stared at her plate, which had fish and chips on it. Even tough it looked delicious, all Patricia could think about was the amount of carbs and all the fat that she would consume. She pushed her plate away and stood up.

"I'm not hungry" she whispered. When she was about to then away and walk upstairs, Eddie grabbed her wrist and make her look at him. Eddie saw the way that she flinched when he grabbed her wrist so his grip loosened.

"Come on Yacker, jut eat a little bit" he said.

"I told you, I'm not hungry" she snapped as she got free and went upstairs. She lay down and put her iPod on. She blasted the music as loud as it would go until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

It was now Thursday, and everyday Patricia had been missing lunch and only eating a tiny bit of dinner. She had also been cutting every night when everyone thought that she was getting ready for bed. Eddie had noticed how weird she had been acting so he decided to talk to her. He dragged her into his room one night after dinner.

"Please tell me what's wrong" he begged.

"Nothing. I'm fine"

"Everyone else might believe that but not me" he said.

"Honestly I'm fi-"

"Don't even say that. I know that's a lie" he interrupted. Patricia went to grab a lolly that she saw on eddies bed, but the sleeve of her long sleeved top came up an for a few seconds her scars were exposed. Patricia quickly covered them again and hoped that Eddie hadn't seen them. But he had. He gently grabbed her arm and rolled her sleeve up. He gasped at what he saw. There were many scars on her wrist. Eddie lifted her arm up and kissed every single one of her scars. Patricia had tears in her eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm not good enough for you" she whispered. "You can do better"

"Not true. Your beautiful. Is that why you've been skipping meals?" Patricia nodded and looked down.

"I just want to be perfect like the other girls" Patricia said honestly.

"You're perfect to me" Eddie said as she captured her lips in a kiss.

**Please review ;)**

**AN (again): if any of you ever need to talk, I'm always here. I'm not going to lecture you about how wrong self harm is, becuase I cut myself so I'm not gonna judge you. just PM me if you ever want to talk :)**


	8. Chapter 8: detention part 1

**AN: thanks to:**

**megan: yes he actually brought the chocolate bar, I couldn't stop laughing ;) thanks for your review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis :) **

One Wednesday, everyone from Anubis house managed to get detention, and it all started with a certain redhead and American.

* * *

Patricia and Eddie were sitting in History class bored out of their minds. Class had only started 10 minutes ago and Eddie thought his brain was going to explode. Patricia was ignoring him since she actually wanted to try and learn something for once. Well, that's what she told Eddie, the real reason is, if she doesn't get a better grade then she was going to have to go to summer school. She didnt want to that. He got out a piece of paper and wrote a note to Patricia on it.

**Eddie** / _Patricia _

**Heyy Yacker**

_What do you want slimeball?_

**I'm bored**

_And?_

**Keep me entertained**

_Excuse me?_

**Please?**

_Nope_

**Pretty please?**

_No way_

**Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

_Your just desperate now _

**Please?**

_No, I'm not getting detention because of you_

**Is Yacker scared of getting detention? **

_Of course not. What do you wanna talk about? _

**You**

_What about me?_

**Your eyes**

_What about them?_

**They're beautiful**

_Are you drunk?_

**Nope, just being honest. Hey I was thinking **

_Oh no_

**Hurtful**

_I think you'll survive_

**Anyway as I was saying before you interrupted. Would you like to go I a date on Friday?**

_As long as its not a restaurant_

**I was thinking about a movie and a picnic**

_Sure doofus, why not_

**i love you **

_Since when are you so mushy?_

**Since I met you ;)**

_Now your just being cheesy_

**Maybe but I don't care**

_I'm just going to go now _

**Fine, leave me alone at a time like this**

_Oh and by the way I love you too _

**Whose being cheesy now **

_Still you_

Then the teacher walked past and saw them writing notes.

"Now Miss Williamson and Mr Miller, you know your not meant to be passing notes in class. I'll see you both in detention after school. Eddie groaned whilst Patricia slapped his arm.

"Look what you did, you idiot" Patricia told him, as everyone else looked up from their work and laughed at the pair. Eddie pouted at Patricia and looked down whilst rubbing his arm where she hit him. Patricia smirked but still felt a bit bad. She hasn't meant to hit him that hard. She obviously didn't know her own strength. Patricia leant over and gave Eddie a short but sweet kiss when the teacher had turned around. Eddie smiled when they pulled away and he wrote another note.

**Sorry I got us both in trouble **

_S'okay weasel. I forgive you _

**That was easier than I thought **

_If..._

**Here we go**

_You kiss me again _

**That's easy**

Eddie threw the note away and pressed his lips to Patricia's and they kissed until they had to breathe. The teacher hasn't noticed a single thing, she was too busy concentrating on the Second World War.

"I love you"

"I love you too weasel, well unless you make me get detention. Then you better watch out" she whispered before she turned to face the front of class.

"Wait what does that mean?"

** Please review :)**

**Review and tell me who you want me to write about next. All of the Anubis house residents get detention so who do you want me to do next. I can do multiple people at the same time. **


	9. Chapter 9: detention part 2

**AN: thanks to:**

**Peddieismylife: thanks for suggesting Joy and Fabian. I hope you like it. **

**Megan: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and if there are any other characters that you want me to do, just tell me in a review ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis**

Joy and Fabian sat next to each other in Geography, both concentrating on their work, well at least Fabian was, Joy was thinking of Jerome. She loved him, not that she'd ever tell him. Without realising, she had drawn a heart with his name in it on her book. She blushed when she looked down and saw what she had done, sure they were going out but Joy didn't want to tell him she loved him, what if he didn't love her back? Fabian finally looked up from his work when he heard the ripping of paper.

"What did that say?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing" Joy replied.

"Let me look" he said. Joy shook her head and stood up so she could throw the paper in the bin, but Fabian pulled her down again. He reached for the piece of paper and when Joy moved her hand away he started to tickle her.

"Fabes stop it" she whispered, so the teacher, Miss Johnson, didn't hear. This time it was Fabian, who shook his head. He grabbed the paper from her when she was talking and it didn't register in her mind. Fabian opened the piece of paper and smiled when he saw what it had on it.

"You love him don't you?" He questioned her.

"Yeah, but he probably doesn't feel the same way" she said quietly.

"Of course he does" Fabian told her. He turned around to where Jerome was sitting 2 rows behind them, acting like he was doing his work but everyone knew that he wasn't.

"Jerome...pssst..Jerome" Fabian whisper-shouted.

"Fabian don't you dare" Joy warned.

"Jerome" Fabian whispered again. Jerome looked up and smiled at the pair but he had a confused expression on his face.

"Hey Jerome, Joy told me that she l-" he was interrupted when joy covered his mouth with her hand. Fabian licked her hand so she removed it and stared at him in disgust.

"Jerome, you said that she loves you" fabian whispered rather loudly.

"FABIAN!" Joy shouted in anger. "You weren't meant to tell him."

"Don't be mad at him Joy-less. I love you too" Jerome said. The class all "awwww"'d especially Amber. Joy blushed and looked down.

"Fabian Rutter and Joy Mercer detention after school, I will not have this type of distraction in my lesson." Miss Johnson told them both. She didn't give Jerome a detention because she was secretly moved by his little speech. Fabian blushed and looked down embarrassed. Joy shrugged and went back to her work.

* * *

3 rows back, Eddie and Patricia laughed.

"And they call us cliche. Here they are confessing their love to each other in the middle of class" Eddie laughed.

"I thought it was quite cute actually" Patricia said. Eddie stared at her.

"What?"

"Who knew Yacker had a heart"

"Who knew slimeball had a brain" Patricia replied.

"Oh and since you thought it was so cute" Eddie stood up. "I Eddie Miller, love Patricia Williamson" then he sat down.

"I love you too, doofus"

"Mr Miller, Miss Williamson, how many times, no talking. Detention tonight." Miss Johnson said.

"Can't already booked" Eddie said with a smile.

"Tomorrow then"

"We'll get back to you on that one" Patricia said with a smirk as the bell rang.

**Please review :) **

**AN(again): I know it is really short but I've been busy getting ready for school which starts tomorrow. Review and tell me what other Anubis house residents you'd like me to do. Here are the ones that are left:**

**Mara**

**Mick**

**Willow**

**Amber**

**Alfie**

**KT **

**Jerome**

**Nina**


	10. Chapter 10: the beach

**AN: thanks to:**

**FabinaPeddielove4ever: thanks for reviewing on every single one of my chapters, it means alot. I was going to do a Willow and Alfie chapter but I really couldn't think of what to put, then this idea came into my head :)**

**Peddieismylife: thanks for your review and I might be doing some more detention chapters later on if I have any ideas. **

** Megan: I agree that touchstone of Ra was a bit confusing and personally I like Amfie because they serve so cute, but Peddie is still the best ;)**

**Guest: I will try and do an Amber chapter later on possibly. Thanks for reviewing ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis ;)**

It was a normal Saturday in Anubis house and everyone was bored and hot. It was possibly the hottest day of the year so far. Amber was half-heartedly flipping through a magazine, Joy and Jerome were playing on their phones, Alfie was watching an alien documentary on the TV, Willow, Mara and KT were all painting their nails, well trying, it was so hot that they barely had enough energy to lift their hands, Mick and Eddie were eating in the kitchen, Fabian and Nina were reading and Patricia was complaining.

"It's so hot" Patricia moaned for the 10th time that hour.

"Go do something then" Jerome replied.

"Like what?"

"I don't know"

"Well think of something"

"I'm not your personal assistant"

"You wanna bet?"

"Eddie tell your girlfriend, to stop moaning." Jerome said. Eddie walked in from the kitchen and sat next to Patricia.

"Yacker, I have an idea" Eddie said.

"What?"

"Let's go to the beach" Eddie exclaimed like a hyper 5 year old.

"Sounds like a good idea. Since when have you been a genius?" Patricia teased.

"I've always been a genius, I just like to keep it well hidden" Eddie said. Patricia laughed and stood up. Everyone else stood up with her and they all loaded into to Trudy's minibus. The trip to the beach was filled with singing from Jerome and Alfie and moaning from Amber that everyone was wearing the wrong clothes for the beach.

* * *

Since the beach was a good hour and a half away, most of them fell asleep at some point or another, except Patricia and Eddie. They spent the whole journey listening to music and endlessly teasing each other.

When they finally arrived at the beach everyone piled out of the minibus. They found a nice spot on the beach and spread out their towels. Eddie immediately pulled off his T-shirt and threw it at Patricia.

"I'm going in the sea, you coming?" He asked.

"Sure" she said as she pulled off her cover up. Eddie couldn't help but stare at her body. But he is a teenager. And a guy. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the sea. Patricia splashed the cool water at Eddie and he splashed her back. They had a water fight for another 10 minutes before Patricia started to shiver. Even though it was hot, the water was freezing. They both got out of the water and sat back on their towels.

"What time is it?" Patricia asked Joy.

"Half 12" joy replied before Jerome started tickling her and she started squealing.

"J-J-Jerome stop i-it" she managed to splutter out.

"Can we have some lunch yet, I'm starving" Alfie whined.

"Sure. Lets have fish and chips" Amber suggested.

"I'll go and get them, who's coming?" Nina said.

"I'll come" Willow said.

"Me too" KT told her.

"And me" Amber replied.

"I would but I can't be bothered to walk that far" Patricia said.

"Why am I not surprised" Eddie joked. Patricia slapped him on the arm before she rolled onto her stomach and started to work on her tan. The other girls went off to buy the fish and chips.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah Yacker?"

"Will you put some suncream on my back please" she asked nicely.

"Sure" Eddie said as he grabbed the suncream and started to rub it onto the redheads back.

* * *

The girls came back 20 minutes later, their arms full of fish and chips. They passed out the boxes and also some different sauces. Patricia opened hers and greedily started to eat, that was until someone accidentally dropped sand into them.

"Hey!" She shouted at the chip ruin-er. She looked up and saw Alfie with a terrified expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry Trixie, I was just getting up to get some more ketchup from Nina" Alfie said in one breath. Patricia stood up and went over to Alfie. She threw the fish and chips in his face and sat back down on her towel. She had a scowl on her face and she missed her chips. They were really nice. Eddie noticed his girlfriends scowl, so he moved and sat next to her on his towel. He held out his own box of half eaten fish and chips towards her. She smiled at him and reached out to take a couple of chips. He smiled back.

"Thanks weasel"

"Anytime Yacker"

* * *

"Can we build sandcastles?" Alfie said excited.

"Why not" Fabian said. Nina passed out some buckets and spades and everyone got to work trying to build the best sandcastle that they could. Patricia looked over to Eddie and saw that it was amazing, so she got up and pretended to trip over. She fell into his sandcastle, destroying it all.

"Yacker, I'm gonna get you now!" Eddie warned her with a smirk on his face. Patricia stood up and started to run away the trouble was, she want looking where she was going and she tripped over Willows bucket, sending her flying. She hit the sand with a thump and felt a pain in her wrist. She sat up and noticed Eddie sat next to her.

"You okay, Yacker?" He asked.

"Think I sparks bed my wrist but its nothing I can't handle" she said.

"I'm taking you to the lifeguard tower, so they can strap it up" Eddie said in his dont-argue-with-me tone. Patricia nodded and stood up. Eddie wrapped his arm around her shoulders and for once she didn't pull away. They made it to the lifeguard tower in a matter of minutes. Eddie knocked on the door and a male opened it.

"What happened?" The young male asked in an accent Patricia recognised as Australian.

"She tripped over and hurt her wrist" Eddie explained.

"I can talk for myself you know" Patricia snapped.

"Sorry" Eddie said sheepishly.

"Come in" the lifeguard said as he moved out of the way. He led them over to a chair and Patricia sat down, looking bored.

"It's definitely sprained" he said after a minute of examination "I'm just gonna wrap it up in a bandage for you ermmm.."

"Patricia"

"Hi Patricia I'm Maxi" maxi introduced himself. Maxi got a bandage and started to wrap her wrist up. When he was done he gave it a gentle pat.

"So where are you from?" Eddie asked Maxi.

"I came over to England a year ago from Sydney, with my friend Harries" Maxi said motioning towards another man who was watching the water. Patricia stood up.

"Thank you Maxi, bye. Bye Harries" Patricia said as they walked out of the lifeguard tower.

"Bye" Eddie said.

"Have a good day" Maxi said.

"Bye" Harries said. Patricia and Eddie walked back to the rest of the group.

"Are you okay?" Joy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Patricia mumbled, embarrassed. Eddie dragged Patricia over to his towel and say her down. He sat next to her and took out his phone.

"Smile, I want a new screensaver" Eddie told her. She smiled and Eddie took the photo of the two of them. Amber squealed at the two of them and stood up and took a photo of them, to go in their scrapbook.

* * *

It was starting to get dark, so KT rang Trudy, who was at a nearby shopping centre, to pick them all up. The 12 teens sat along the promenade dangling their legs over the edge, so their feet were near the sand. When they were watching the sunset Eddie leant over and whispered into Patricia's ear.

"I love you"

"I love you too Krueger" Patricia replied.

"Everything about this day has been perfect-except for you getting hurt"

"Especially the lifeguards"

**Please review :)**

**AN: I wonder if anyone can guess where I got the names for the two lifeguards from. I love that show so much and maxi and Harries are my favourite lifeguards :) the first person to guess correctly gets to make up the name and description of an OC I will use in a later chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas

**AN: thanks to:**

**Megan: I loved Amfie in the season premiere of season 3, they were so cute. thanks for your review :)**

**Guest: I'm really glad you liked my chapter. Thanks for your review )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis ;)**

It was the 24th of December and all of the Anubis residents were about to get some bad news.

"I'm sorry but due to the extreme snow storm, no one is able to go home or get in" Mr Sweet told them all. Everyone groaned except Patricia. She hated Christmas at home, her parents always got piper the better presents, so for the last 3 years, Patricia has stayed at Anubis house with Victor and Trudy. However,this year would be different, she'd have the people she loved most in the world around her.

"Well, I'll be getting back to my duties now. Edison you have the choice of coming and spending the Christmas holiday with me or you can stay here with your Anubis friends, what would you like to do?" Mr sweet announced to all the kids sitting peacefully in the common room.

"I'm gonna stay with these freaks if that's okay with you dad?" Eddie questioned his father.

"Yes that's fine" Mr Sweet said, whilst Patricia hit Eddie on the arm. Eddie smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Who wants to help me make cookies?" Trudy asked.

"Me!"

"Alfie, do you remember what happened last time?" Trudy asked nicely.

"I promise to not burn any thing this time!" Alfie promised.

"Okay you can help" Trudy finally gave up after Alfie had gone all out and got down on his knees and started to beg. Patricia started to laugh at her friend.

"Hey Yacker you wanna go listen to music with me?" Eddie asked his girlfriend.

"Sure weasel why not" the redhead replied as she stood up and grabbed his hand. She had a feeling that Eddie wanted to talk to her about why she was so happy that they couldn't go home. Her suspicion was confirmed when he sat down on her bed and asked her:

"Why don't you wanna go home?"

"I haven't been home in 4 years for Christmas" Patricia said like it was no big deal.

"Why not?" Eddie asked.

"When I used to go home for Christmas Piper always got the better presents and more attention. I was kinda pushed to one side. Now I'm lucky if I even get a card. Trudy and Victor, mainly Trudy, always make sure that me and sometimes Jerome have a good time" Patricia said. She looked down and started to play with her fingers. She didn't want to loo Eddie in the eye because she knew what she would see -pity. Patricia hated pity so much. Eddie looked at how upset his girlfriend was so he made a promise. This was going to be the best Christmas his Yacker has ever had.

* * *

The next morning Amber woke up extra early and decided to wake up everyone else. She had decided that she was going to pick everyone's outfit for them so they all looked nice. She started off with herself by matching a pink dress with a pair of black ballet pumps. She curled her hair and put on a pink headband to match her dress. She got Willow to wear a gold dress with red accessories. Amber made Nina wear a blue float top with jeans and knee high boots. KT wore a silver dress with black converse. Mara was wearing a purple dress with brown accessories. Joy had a yellow skirt with a white vest top and sandals. After half an hour of moaning amber finally convinced Patricia to wear the outfit she had picked out. It was a pair of black shorts with her usual fish net tights and a dark purple top which was quite low cut and tight. She put on her usual biker boots and smiled. Amber rolled her eyes at her friends stubbornness. The boys were all wearing something that matched the colours their girlfriends were wearing. Eddie couldn't help but stare at Patricia as she walked down the stairs. The 12 teens all went and sat in the common room and found a bunch full of presents under the tree. Amber squealed excitedly. First of all everyone opened a present that they had received from everyone else at the house. Patricia and Eddie both got matching leather jackets, Amber got some more jewellery, Alfie got an alien mask, Willow got a ginger hedgehog which she called Trixie. That earned her a glare from Patricia. Jerome got a portable mirror, joy got the complete Twilight box set with 2 hours of never before seen footage, KT got some clothes and nail varnish, Mara got another Harry Potter set since Alfie had burned her old ones, he wasn't very good at making toast. Nina got a picture of all if them together, which was shaped so it would fit in her locket, and Fabian got a new guitar. Then they went on to the couples presents for each other. Nina got Fabian a guitar pick that had the words 'I love you so much-Nina' on it, whilst Fabian got Nina a framed photo of the two of them and in one of the corners it had the words 'your my chosen one xx' engraved into it. Mick got Mara a bracelet with a heart shaped charm on it that said 'Always in your heart-Mick', Mara got Mick 5 tickets for a football game so all of the guys could go and spend some time together, Amber got Alfie a massive water gun and he got her some more makeup. His caused a big argument because Amber thought that he got her the makeup because she isn't pretty and it took Alfie 5 minutes to convince her otherwise. Jerome got Joy a Bunsybun 2 since the first one had got burnt by Victor. She got him a picture of him, his dad and Poppy with the words 'Family. Now and forever.' at the bottom. This brought tears to Jerome's eyes which he desperately tried to brush away as he gave his girlfriend a hug. Patricia got Eddie the new Sick Puppies CD that he had been wanting for months, she had even waited in line for 2 hours to get it signed for him. Eddie had got Patricia a necklace with a heart in the middle of it which had the letters 'Y+W' on it. Patricia loved the necklace and she brought Eddie's lips to her own as she kissed him quickly.

* * *

Whilst they were all gathered around the table eating Trudy's Christmas tree shaped pancakes Eddie turned to Patricia.

"Is this the best Christmas you've ever had?" He asked her.

"No doubt about it" she replied honestly.

**Please review :)**


End file.
